The invention relates to a contact lens or intraocular lens having a near zone (or near power region, respectively) and a distance zone (or distance power region, respectively) concentrically surrounding the former.
Bifocal lenses are known for example from DE 41 25 707 C. There is the problem in such bifocal lenses to position the distance zone and the near zone always correctly in spite of the movement of the eye in order to permit functionally correct vision.
In CA 986 343 as well as in the paper by Milton M. Kaplan xe2x80x9cThe Aplanatic Contact Lensexe2x80x9d in The Optometry Weekly, 9.2.1967, pages 25 to 29 and 16.2.1967, pages 42 to 45, aplanatic contact lenses are described.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lens of the above type which permits a high degree of functionally correct and comfortable vision.
This object is achieved by the lens characterized in claim 1. Further embodiments are presented in the dependent claims.
Further features and objects of the invention will be apparent from the description of an embodiment with reference to the drawings, wherein: